


The Little Dragon's Lady

by zicixilong (yauksiei)



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Violence, Yes I Am Using Ma Yunlu!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/zicixilong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma Chao and his sister have been through many tragedies in their lives, and they are more than fed up with it. But unfortunately, though they are taken in by Liu Bei after being betrayed by Zhang Lu and are able to start a new life, the tragedies don't end for poor Yunlu. In fact, in her opinion, a whole new set of tragedies is about to begin. Because she has to be married to a man she has never met before, and will probably not even like. However, Zhao Yun might just change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited from scratch from an original version posted a millenia ago -_-. I thought I might try and re-write it. Please have mercy on me! DX and if you need any information about Ma Yunlu, you can go on Google or something and look her up. That's how I found her. I thoroughly hope you enjoy!!!!

Ma Yunlu sighed forlornly once again, rubbing at her temples where a headache had started to form. Her brother, looking a bit nervous, was sitting across from her, waiting for her response to his question. The question was basically this: "Hey sis, yah wanna marry a guy you don't know?"

Well, ok, he didn't put it like that of course, but that was how Ma Yunlu translated it. Apparently the man that Lord Liu Bei and her brother were suggesting was an honorable one named Zhao Yun. She had heard of him, but really couldn't give a rat's ass about who he was and what he represented. She did not know him, never saw him in person, never even spoke to him. She refused to become one of those women who married a man for advantages and ending up miserable for the rest of her days.

So, in short, no matter how much Ma Chao talked up this Zhao Yun person, Ma Yunlu's answer was still the same.

"No."

Ma Chao rubbed a hand over his face. He had been expecting such an answer, and normally he would just tell whoever asked for his sister's hand that she politely declined (even though sometimes that was not the case). However, this suggestion came as a thinly-veiled order from their new retainer Lord Liu Bei. He could not just turn away the man when he had been so kind to what was left of the Ma family. And Zhao Yun was a good man, surviving Ma Chao's Over-Protective Big Brother Interrogation with flying colors, even though the renowned warrior seemed a bit unwilling and reluctant. Ma Chao guessed that he didn't want to marry this way as much as his sister. He just didn't show it, because he wanted to be a good soldier and follow orders (no matter how disguised they were).

If only Ma Yunlu followed orders outside of the battlefield like Zhao Yun did. This would be so much easier if that were the case. But of course, Yunlu was a Ma. Which meant she was stubborn to a fault.

This could take a while. "But, Sister, Zhao Yun is--"

"Honorable, benevolent, a talented warrior," Ma Yunlu recited dully, "Yes, you already said that. And so did the other suitors about themselves. I do not doubt that he is a great man, we have both heard the rumors after all. However I will not change my answer."

Ma Chao had his own headache now. "I am afraid you do not have a choice anymore."

Ma Yunlu's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The nervousness crept back into Ma Chao's countenance. 'Cause another trait of the Ma family was a nasty temper, and although his sister was usually calm and composed, in this matter her patience was very short.

But he pressed on. If her patience was short, then he would make this shorter. "Lord Liu Bei himself suggested it. And you know as well as I do that when our commander 'suggests' something, it is not really a suggestion at all."

Ma Yunlu's teeth clenched, her eyes flashing dangerously. She remained silent, so Ma Chao took this as an opportunity to stand and walk out of the room, leaving with, "I am sorry, Yunlu. But you are marrying Zhao Yun and that is final."

The door shut with a finality that Ma Yunlu didn' t like. She buried her face in her hands with a loud groan. This could not be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would oblige some people and post a new chapter. I will hopefully get more inspiration, but I think I have enough for now :) thank you to those who have read Chapter I and enjoyed! This chapter has OOCness in it, so I apologize. I tried to put in a dash of humor, so please enjoy! 8D  
> All disclaimers and stuff is in Chapter I. Happy reading!

About an hour before Ma Chao and Ma Yunlu talked, Zhao Yun was having his own discussion with Liu Bei. He had been rather surprised to receive a summons at a time that Liu Bei usually spent with his wife, since it was his rare free time and he liked to spend it with her.

'She must not be pleased,' the Little Dragon thought with a quiet chuckle on his way to Liu Bei's study. As he approached the door and knocked, he idly wondered on Lady Shang Xiang's reaction before he got the ok to go into the room.

No one was in the study except for Liu Bei himself. This made Zhao Yun a little uneasy, though he had no idea why the sight of a very private meeting would make him feel as such. Until his lord opened his mouth, that is.

"Zhao Yun, I shall get straight to it. I have a proposal for you."

Zhao Yun's eyebrows furrowed in slight suspicion. "A proposal, my lord?"

Was it a mission? Or, God forbid, a promotion? The latter got Zhao Yun's hopes up a little, even though he was already in a very good position, but there was always room for improvement in all aspects of one's life.

But the career aspect was not the one Liu Bei was talking about, apparently. And what he said next made Zhao Yun's blood run cold. "Yes. Ma Chao and I have had a discussion, and we both agree that his sister would be the perfect woman for you. What do you think?"

Zilong swallowed. A...marriage proposal? He had gotten so many in the past, but to get one from Liu Bei himself was...a little shocking. Not to mention utterly and absolutely terrible. He liked Liu Bei, he really did, and he didn't mind following his orders in the slightest. But this...this was a little too much. But now he had no choice. If it was a 'suggestion' from Liu Bei, then it was a thinly-veiled order. It was one of the many things that he and Ma Chao had agreed on. Hopefully Mengqi's sister was just as agreeable as her brother.

So, heart in his throat, Zhao Yun cleared his throat and forced himself to speak. "I...I hope I can make her happy, my lord."

Liu Bei smiled warmly. "Excellent! I shall go talk to Ma Chao then. Thank you, Zilong. That is all."

Zhao Yun sighed internally, bowed, and left. As soon as he shut the door and made it into the gardens, he made sure the coast was clear before bashing his head against a tree. Not the best of ideas, since it gave him a huge headache, but the throbbing pain was a distraction from the emotional pain he was going through at the moment.

Sitting down on a bench, Zhao Yun ran through the conversation that had just taken place, trying to process it all through his massive headache. The fact that he was actually getting married really set in once he thought about it. And it wasn't for love. It was one of those arranged marriages. Not that it didn't happen all the time, and there was a change the couple would actually fall in love, but still, Zhao Yun had always wanted to marry a woman he loved and knew intimately. Not to a woman who for all he knew was a disagreeable and impolite bitch. Not to insult Ma Chao of course (even though that man did have a bitch streak), or his sister.

He only hoped that the wedding would not be too soon. He did not want to begin the end of his life without enjoying the last vestiges of happiness the bachelor life offered. At least a half of a year. That was all he asked, and Zhao Yun Zilong did not ask for much.

"Master Zhao Yun?"

Said man blinked out of his reverie and saw Ma Chao approaching him. He tried for a smile as his new friend--and shit, his soon to be brother-in-law!--sat down next to him on the bench.

"Lord Liu Bei talked to me."

'Already? How long have I been sitting here?'

"Thank you for agreeing with the proposal. I apologize if it was sudden."

'Agreeing?' Zhao Yun couldn't supress a bewildered chuckle at the thought as he nodded. If he was given a choice, he would do anything but agree.

"However, I must ask for your cooperation for just a few more minutes. I need to ask you some questions on my sister's behalf."

'A few questions? Am I getting an Over-Protective Big Brother Interrogation?' Zhao Yun thought, nodding again in signal for Ma Chao to continue.

And so his brother-in-law-to-be began:

"Are there any diseases in your family?"

"Not that I know of."

"What is your favorite color?"

"...what?"

"Please, just answer the question."

"Um, mild torquoise I suppose."

"Have you ever been with a woman before?"

Zhao Yun raised a brow. "Yes."

"When?"

"I was in my preteen years."

"Only once?"

"Yes, only once."

"Good answer."

"Um, thank you."

"How old are you?"

(A/N: going by what they look like in DW7 for age!!!) "Twenty-two as of last month."

"Excellent. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, one brother."

"How would you describe your relationship with him?"

Zhao Yun had a creeping suspicion that this was turning into a therapy session. Why would he ask about his brother?

Still, he answered, "Fine."

"Has he ever tried to steal a woman from you?"

Oh, that was why Ma Chao asked. "Never."

"Great. Now, once you are married to my sister, would you try to make her as happy as you could?"

Zhao Yun's heart squeezed a little at the question. Aw, Ma Chao really cared for his sister. 'Well obviously, since he is questioning me.'

"I would," he replied truthfully. Arranged or not, it was his obligation in his marriage to try and make his wife as happy as he could.

"Would you defend her to the very last?"

"Of course."

"And you would never foresake her, on the pain of death?"

"Never."

It was quiet for a moment, with Ma Chao just searching Zhao Yun's face. Zilong remained still and let him find whatever it was he saught, and let his mind wander for a few seconds to this sister he was to marry some time in the near future. Perhaps if her brother cared like he did about family and other people, she would not be as bad herself. Zhao Yun hoped with all his heart that was the case.

"Alright," Ma Chao finally broke the silence, "Thank you, Zhao Yun. I wish you and my sister the best of luck for your future together."

Zhao Yun gave a weak smile and thanked him in return. Then Ma Chao took his leave, no doubt to break the news to his sister. It was a few minutes before Zhao Yun himself stood up and left the gardens to take a walk in the city. Seeing the people's smiling faces and watching the children play in the streets together was always a comforting sight in stressful times as these.

IN THE CITY

Zhao Yun was a bit more at ease once he was in a more familiar situation as he walked through the streets of Chengdu. He enjoyed the children's laughter and the bustling people, waving at any who did so in his direction, and ignoring the women who ogled him like a piece of meat.

He was just taking a turn when someone crashed right into him. On reflex he prevented their fall onto the street and stopped the person in their tracks, grasping their arms.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice muttered, "I did not see you there."

"It is no trouble. Are you alright?" he asked, meeting eyes with the woman he'd crashed into. She was very beautiful, he would not deny that. She had long black hair that had been let down, going past her shoulders a little. Her light brown eyes had a hint of distress and sadness in them, their color brought out by her porcelain complexion. She wore strange clothing for a woman, because she was dressed in light armor, most likely for self-defense. She did not look at Zhao Yun with that shocked 'oh my goodness it's Zhao-effing-Yun' look, so she must have never seen him before. It was a bit refreshing.

Her voice was still soft. "I am fine, thank you. Now please, if you will excuse me."

Zhao Yun would have normally just let her pass by, but the look of sorrow on her face would not let him do so. "Forgive me," he said when she gave him a confused look since he would not let her go, "But I was not only asking after your physical welfare. You look sad, miss."

The woman looked a little surprised. "Oh...well, I will admit that I am a bit depressed. But I do not wish to trouble you with it. After all, you do not know me."

"Still, I wish to help somehow. Is there anything I can do?"

The woman's surprise grew, and she looked touched as well. "You have no connection with me, and yet you want to help me?"

"Well, yes. I believe everyone deserves help sometime in their lives."

"That is...very kind of you. Unfortunately, unless you can change society's policies and obligations, I do no think there is anything you can do."

Zhao Yun frowned as the depression came back full force in those fine eyes. "I see. I can only apologize and wish you good luck then, miss."

"Thank you, sir."

Zhao Yun smiled, "Zhao Yun is fine."

And just like that, the sadness was gone and replaced by absolute shock. "Zhao...Yun?"

She must have heard of him, then. "Yes. Oh, and I never caught your name, miss."

"I...I..." the woman stepped back, "I-I apologize. I must go."

Zhao Yun blinked, "Wha--?"

"Thank you again for your kindness, Master Zhao Yun. But I really must go!"

And just like that, she was sprinting through the streets once more, and Zhao Yun was left standing there, dumbfounded. 'I never even got her name.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if I should continue this!


End file.
